Wilesly agreed to help Faye
Faye Zahir slowly walks down to the inn and fixes her hood, scanning the patrons quietly before she heads to an empty table and takes a stool. She orders a cup of milk, and sighs a bit. (Trenton and Wilesly were already having some conversation when Faye came down.) Trenton shrugs, "Who knows, maybe." he says to Wilesly, the two of them occupying a table at the back of the tavern. "I don't really bloody care." "Well you see Trenton I do know. Grow some intuition right?", Sly replies shaking his head with a sigh. "Don't worry about it. I'm seeing things from boths sides of the wall. Either way it's good to have you back and just in time you know. BEACON has plans. The sort of plans that involve delegation." He chuckles slightly reaching into his satchel to procure a letter which he hands to Trenton. "I think she's fallen for you. You'll be travelling together for awhile at least. I'm going to need people in 'the district' and I'm going to need good people who 'bloody care'. Got it?" Wilesly gives Letter to Trenton. Trenton raises his hand in seemingly objection, "Whatever you need boss.. I've got a bit of a prob.." he trails off and looks to the door as the little girl enters, "Bloody hell, I told her to go to the Hawk and Dove.." he says and nods, "Not me, particularly, but her..." Faye Zahir just quietly drinks some of her milk, not noticing Trenton or his tablemate. Wilesly directs his gaze over Faye for a moment shaking his head towards Trenton. "Did you notice the pendant? That's about all I caught when she shirked at the sight of me. Zahir. I don't do Zahir.", Sly replies with a shake of his head. "Besides she's just a child. A bit young for you I think? I'm not sure if Mistress Stormclaw would approve." Trenton quickly unsheathes his dagger and stabs the table's center, the golden dagger shimmering with the light of the surrounding flames, "That Zahir...is a necessity....and we're going to help her, or so help me this dagger of mine is going to change from gold to red with your blood. Understand, old friend?" He puts a bit of sarcasm upon his words. Wilesly smirks lightly at the presence of the dagger, shaking his head. "That dagger is going to go back into its sheath before I give a particuarly loud shout to those ten gentlemen over there." He points to the presence of the ten particuarly well-armed and bored looking guard that Master Creek keeps in his employ. "Now tell me why this girl is so important to you and I might decide to forget this incident ever happened, old friend." Trenton points to the girl and speaks quietly to Wilesly, a bit of rage and anger in his face, "I'm telling you, Sly.. She may be a Zahir, but she's one of us. We /need/ to protect her.. Perhaps...perhaps if you knew what I knew about her, you'd understand. I will not tell you though...I will not! Unless she says so." Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she puts down her cup of milk, and pays for the milk as she slowly stands up. She turns her eyes around at the patrons once more, and then stops a while at Trenton's direction, hesitating for a while, before she slowly heads to their direction, securing her hood tightly. "I don't operate on secrets. I do need to fully understand before I'm going to put everyone else's neck on the line for a stranger. Shades. What does she need protection from other than other Zahirs?", Sly shakes his head slightly. "We are either up front or not at all." Trenton moves his head in twoards sly's ear, "The priests... she got the call. She be lookin like one of them shadows.." Faye Zahir raises a hand to get Trenton's attention as she approaches to him slowly, as if asking if he's busy with something else or not. She hesitates, for a while, as the man seems already occupied with something else. Two things happen when the words 'priests' and 'call' flit past Sly's ear and into his head. The first of which being that the raven quill snaps in his hand sending whatever was left of the ink about the table. The second, combined with a bit of anger in his eyes, is a long exasperated sigh. "I don't need this now. Light knows I don't need this now." He looks as if he is about to collapse on the table. His eyes flit up to look at Faye. Trenton looks over at Faye and nods, "This is my friend, he's going to help us...you....and why in the blazes arn't you at the hawk and dove?" he says, retrieving his dagger from the table and sheathing it. Wilesly lets any trace of anger or tiredness leave his face as he gives the girl as much of a charming smile as he can muster. "Names are always important I believe. Wilesly Sprigg or 'Sly' to my "friends"." He stands and reaches across the table to offer the girl a handshake. He quirks his lip slightly as though he realizes it isn't protocol to shake hands with noblewomen but then again this sort of situation rises far beyond protocol. Faye Zahir frowns slightly at Tren's question, "You told me to go to the tavern. And I am here. Or....." She turns her eyes at Wilesly, nodding at him with a polite manner as she speaks, "Greetings, I am called as Faye of house Zahir. You can just call me Faye." She accepts his hand softly, then she turns her eyes at Trenton, "I thought you told me to come to this tavern. But perhaps you meant other one? I'm sorry. But, I don't know any other place." Trenton nods, "The one I spoke of is in the Market District...but I'm glad you're here...this is, as he stated, Master Sprigg. He's like a brother to me.." he nods once more and then leans back in his chair, "Always has a solution." "Perhaps it is for the best that she did not go to the Hawk and Dove.", Sly replies thoughtfully as he realeases his featherlike grip from the girls hand. "I can do it but Miss Faye here may not care for the locale. I'm not even sure how temporary it would be but it would be as safe as can be hoped for...I hope. But first I would like to satisfy my own curiosity for which I apologize in advance but if I am to help you I need to understand the gravity of the situation. If m'lady might lean across the table and lower her hood for just a sparing moment." Faye Zahir bites her lip, her face turned to deep red, although hidden under her hood's shadow. "Excuse me, gentleman, but if you're going to examine my looks, I do prefer doing it in a private place." She sighs a bit as she says, "Maybe I can pay for a night's room, so we can talk with you in there?" Trenton nods to Wilesly and Faye, "Go on..you two continue." "If m'lady would do so very discreetly. I do have somewhat of a reputation to keep about here and if Dianna ever heard I was escorting pretty young ladies to their rooms...", Sly replies with a light chuckle. "I'll be right along after you've paid for your room." He offers a smile but his eyes are a stormy gray. Faye Zahir nods a bit as she slowly walks to the tavernmaster to talk with him. She pays him with some coins, and the tavernmaster gives her a key, pointing at the upstair. She nods at him, then slowly walks to the stairs as she glances a bit at Trenton and Sly. You head into Lightholder Inn. Wilesly arrives from Lightholder Tavern Wilesly has arrived. Trenton arrives from Lightholder Tavern Trenton has arrived. Sly is up perhaps a good ten minutes later, talking to one of the patrons from the staircase and letting out a good laugh. However as he comes up the stairs his face turns deadly serious. Faye Zahir sighs a bit as and turns her eyes back at you. "Now, where were we.... Ah, you told me to show my face, right?" She raises her hands to pull her hood down, allowing her long white hair flow over her back and her shoulder, and her extraordinary face, white as the snow, revealed. She slowly opens her eyes, which are a pair of pinkish red pair of jewels, and stares at you. "I hope my looks wouldn't make you feel disgusted." Wilesly purses his lips lightly as he gets a good look at Faye. He motions for her to put the hood back up with a reassuring smile. "Not at all m'lady. Very pretty if not alebit unique...", Sly replies with some hesitancy to his voice. "Now there is one more question I have to ask. Are you bent on destroying Fastheld, poisoning it's livestock, and seeking to be the death of all that reside in the Aegis?" The question is rather pointed but the smile doesn't leave his face. Faye Zahir frowns a bit as she says, "You're joking, right? Why would I do such thing?" She sighs as she closes her eyes, "I just want to live like others. Meet people, learn many things, and......" She sighs as she turns her eyes away, ".....I want to be an respected member of my own family." "Well that makes you alright in my book then.", Sly replies reaching out to give the young girl a slight confident pat on the arm to show that he is not at all disgusted with her. "I am not sure how many of those things will be able to happen Faye. We will protect you as long as you can. You'll meet people and learn new things. Some things you may not want to learn of course. Family is what one makes of it. Family is belonging." He smiles lightly and then shakes his head. "Besides I've always had a weak spot for pretty ladies in distress." Trenton smirks at Wilesly, "As have I.." he pauses and then nods to Faye, "Only family I've had is Sly and some of our friends...that's all I need, I've come to learn." Faye Zahir blushes a bit as she looks at him, "My family, my father and my siblings always called me a disgusting freak. And the housemaids always seem to be repulsive of me." She sighs as she turns her eyes away. "I don't think you're lying, though. Thank you." Faye Zahir slowly walks to the window, and opens it just a bit to look at the outside. "I wish I could go out without wearing all of this to hide me completely. I want to go out without fearing of showing my face to others." She sighs as she closes the window again, and turns her eyes at the two, "So how are you going to help me?" "For now you'll be moved to the Shadow District. I've an associate...our butcher. I believe he may be able to sympathize with your plight.", Sly replies with a nod. "Trenton and Miss Stormclaw will be moving to the district soon aswell so they should be able to check up on you. We'll probablly be able to move you somewhere more comfortable but this is a temporary solution. I've some people to speak to of the matter." Trenton blinks at sly, "Bloody wonderful...puttin me in that lovely place.." he says and nods to Faye, "At least we'll be able to keep an eye on you, then." Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes back at Trenton and Sly as she speaks, "Shadow district? Where is that?" She slowly walks to you as she questions again, "Is it a safe place?" Trenton eye's meet Fayes and then he moves over to sly and sighs, "She aint know what the Shadow district is....I believe she's in for a bit of a shock." he says and turns twoards Faye, "Safe.....for us. It would seem." "For m'lady it provides safety from those who seek you out. It is not a safe place however. It is a den of beggars, thieves, and prostitutes." He offers a shrug. "No better place to get a new life however. Part of the reason we are moving in. Going to clean the place up from the inside." He chuckles slightly. "You'll learn quick. Besides we have plenty of capable people to keep you protected." Faye Zahir frowns a bit as she bites her lip, "That doesn't sound like a pretty place....." she sighs, "but if you say so." She pulls her hood up again, cover her whole face with the oversized hood as she speaks. "If then, when are we going to go there?" "If I am right m'lady took a room for the night?", Sly asks. "It would be best to stay here...Trenton too if he wishes. I have to make some arrangements but it should be either today or the morrow." He smiles lightly. "You understand that Trenton sort of dropped this on me." Faye Zahir nods a bit as she sighs, "I would rather leave this place as soon as possible. But perhaps staying another day wouldn't make any more troubles." She closes her eyes before she says, "And I don't know how I can repay your kindness, gentlemen. You're so kind." "You can repay our kindness by not getting caught.", Sly replies with a roguish grin. "The Light has blessed me with many things. The woman I love, good friends, and a fairly comfortable life. Alot of things are not the way they should be and so why in the Shades shouldn't we make them right?" He grins slightly. "You'll of course be welcome to throw your lot in with us once things settle down abit. I'll be able to explain what BEACON is all about. Heck I don't think I've even given most of the people who work for me a good run through. Trenton remind me later we need to have a meeting." Faye Zahir nods in a polite manner at Sly and Trenton, "I am in your debt. I hope there might something I can help you as well." She slightly smiles at you before she slowly takes a seat. "By the way, can you tell me about that 'shadow district'? I haven't ever been allowed to get out of my house until recently I had to run away." She sighs a bit as she says, "I haven't ever been outside of this street even after I've leaved from my home, except for when Trenton brought me to the wood recently." "The district is where people of inconvinence go. It is usually lawless with the only power being the sway of the Imperial. There is large part of the district called 'The Fetters'. It has gotten to the point where not even Bladesmen patrols seldom go in. But the biggest advantage is that the District is kept almost completely invisible to any respectable individual. Dump off all of society's rejects and forget about them is the prevailing attitude.", Sly explains. He then frowns a bit. "Ran away? Does that mean you'll have your own house looking for you?" Faye Zahir shakes her head, "No, my father forsaken me. He thinks me like a dirt on his clothes." She frowns a bit as she says, "Actually, it was my family who told me to run away when the church sent me a summon. They will at least try to be seen like looking for me, for only a while, then just forget about me." "Trust me when I say that it is very fortunate the Zahirs do not consider you to be one of them. You'll soon find that many in Fastheld want as little to do with them as apparently they do with you.", Sly replies with a weak smile. "But I fear I should have to get going if I am going to get things arranged. I'm going to be taking Trent for awhile to go speak to another associate...You'll be okay till then?" Faye Zahir nods a bit as she says, "I will take a sleep, then. Thank you for helping me." She nods a bit at Sly, "and you, too." She smiles at Trent before she takes a seat on the bed slowly. Trenton nods and moves twoards sly, ready to follow. Wilesly nods lightly, and makes his way towards the stairs. He murmurs to himself, "Blessed by the Light. Very slick Sly. Very slick." He just shakes his head. Wilesly heads into Lightholder Tavern. Wilesly has left. Trenton heads into Lightholder Tavern. Trenton has left. Category:Logs